Une année avant l'enfer
by voldemort xxx
Summary: Dans un monde où Harry et Voldemort sont morts aux combat, Kenneth affronte seul la réalité, meilleur élève de sa génération, il rêve de grandeur et de se venger des moldus.La noble et mystérieuse Emmeline Malefoy ne sera pas en reste.
1. Chapter 1

Une année avant l'enfer

Chapitre 1 : nouvelle année, même réalité

Kenneth traversa rapidement la rue St Bright ignorant la pluie qui tombait en trombe en ce lundi 1er Septembre Londonien. Le cadre correspondait parfaitement à la vision dont ce faisait les continentaux de la capital Anglaise, une ville brumeuse et pluvieuse, où les gens courraient dans tout les sens tant le stress était ambiant.

Sur ces points Kenneth ne pouvait qu'approuver, quel foutu temps ! Maugréa t'il manquant de se faire renverser par un passant costumé qui courait vers la bouche de métro et qui n'eut d'ailleurs même pas la présence d'esprits de se retourner pour présenter ne serait-ce qu'un petit « désolé ».

« Saloperie de moldu » Grogna Kenneth en replaçant une mèche de cheveux noir ébène ruisselant de pluie qui lui pendait sur le visage, avant de rentrer dans la gare de Kingscross.

Repère de moldu et symbole de la civilisation business s'il en était un, la gare grouillait de moldus surexcités et Kenneth les aurait facilement comparés à des rats s'il n'avait pas autant de respect pour les petits rongeurs.

Il avançait silencieusement le long des voies, voie 7, voie 8, voie 9 et… « Merde » Maugréa t'il en apercevant une tribu de rouquins dépareillés rassemblés devant un mur bien précis.

Kenneth n'aimait pas grand monde, autant dire qu'il était totalement misanthrope doublé de paranoïaque lui souffla sa conscience qu'il rabroua aussitôt au fond de son esprits, mais si il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait plus que se laisser dicter sa conduite par les sentiments c'était bien les indignes martyrs, les miséreux victimisés et les pseudos chevaliers griffondorien tels qu'était le clan Potter-Weasley.

Autant dire que les deux conditions étaient réunis pour qu'il pette un câble dès la rentré mais il préféra se cacher derrière un pilonne afin d'écouter ce que pouvaient bien se raconter les amoureux des moldus.

« Cette années va être excellente je le sens. S'exclama une voix enthousiaste que Kenneth identifia automatiquement comme celle de Aurora Potter unes des rares personnes fréquentables de la famille bien que sa bonne humeur constante donnait la nausée à la longue.

Cette année sera très importante pour la suite de nos études, je te rappel que nous avons de nouvelles options, et que les aspics sont seulement dans deux ans et que… Kenneth coupa mentalement la parole à face de grimoire comme il aimait l'appeler, en effet Athéna – Prométhée Weasley était une de ses saintes nitouches toujours fourré dans leurs bouquins. Elle parlait comme un dictionnaire, corrigeait tout le monde et se plaisait à exhiber sa vanité à quiconque passait près d'elle, une vrais peste selon Kenneth, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas un physique facile, une face quelconque aux traits grossiers, des dents de lapin que l'on pouvait facilement comparé à de petits scalpels abimés, des cheveux longs, broussailleux et roux comme tout Weasley qui se respectaient. Elle et Kenneth se détestait cordialement depuis la première années pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne pouvait supporter que quelqu'un soit meilleur qu'elle en cours et Kenneth la battait dans la plupart des matières sans avoir besoin de passer sa vie dans de vieux grimoires poussiéreux. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la haine de la rousse à son égard et bien entendu Kenneth ne faisait rien pour la faire décolérer.

Dis plutôt que tu as encore une fois l'intention de travailler jours et nuits pour battre cet imbécile d'Anderson ? La chambra un grand rouquin musculeux du nom de Gideon Weasley que Kenneth ne connaissait pas particulièrement, septième année, capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich de Griffondor, rien d'autre à signaler, à part que face de grimoire rougit de rage tant elle était blessé dans son amour propre.

Allons les enfants laissez la un peu tranquille. Calma la veuve Potter. Une femme d'une certaine beauté bien que beaucoup trop rousse pour Kenneth mais celui-ci devait bien avouer que le survivant avait bien choisit avant de se faire exploser comme un ballon de baudruche par le seigneur des ténèbres. On avait jamais retrouvé ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule bout de son corps mais malheureusement celui-ci s'était sacrifier dans une sorte d'attentat suicide pour mettre fin à Lord Voldemort devenant de ce fait martyr pour l'éternité de toute une population obnubilé par la médiocrité, et les oraisons funèbres en l'honneur du survivant prononcé par Colin Crivey, le directeur de la fondation pour la mémoire d'Harry Potter, qui retentissaient depuis maintenant seize ans étaient tout simplement gerbantes. Quoi qu'il en soit ses enfants tout comme les enfants de ses amis qui, eux, étaient malheureusement pour la plupart encore vivants, se comportaient comme les sauveurs de la patrie et dégoutaient Kenneth au plus haut point.

Mais maman, Gideon ne fait qu'appuyer une vérité bien présente, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on n'adore pas notre cousine, surtout quant elle nous fait nos devoir. Commenta James Potter l'être le plus honnit et le plus exécré par Kenneth qui ne lui accordait même pas l'importance d'un bout de prépuce canin avec lequel on pouvait en passant faire d'excellentes potions soignant les défauts de virilités. James était le jumeau d'Aurora mais autant sa sœur était plutôt jolie, marrante et relativement supportable autant lui passait difficilement les portes tant sa tête était enflé, il était en permanence gonflé d'importance, il semblait porter la croix du genre humain ses épaules et semblait considérer qu'étant le fils du survivant il avait hérité de tout ses pouvoirs et ses aptitudes. Surement s'était il persuadé d'être le prochain ministre de la magie. Celui-ci étant d'ailleurs un tel abruti, Percy Weasley, plus jeune ministre de la magie de l'histoire mais également un des plus crétin, il n'avait pour seul mérite que de s'être brouillé avec sa famille pour une histoire obscure datant de la dernière guerre. Encore un secret ramenant à Harry Potter.

On va être en retard, si on continue de discuter comme ça. S'exclamèrent John et Augustus Weasley, deux grands crétins de l'équipe de Griffondor, sans utilités.

Vous avez raisons, allons y, les autres sont déjà la bas. » Termina Meredith Weasley une sorte de bimbo rouquine en entraînant avec elle sa sœur Jessica que Kenneth n'avait vu que deux où trois fois.

Kenneth soupira de soulagement en voyant le clan Weasley disparaitre derrière la barrière, Il attendit quelques secondes et traversa à son tour en traînant facilement son chariot.

Le quai était comme à son habitude plein à craquer de sorciers de toutes sortes qui attendaient pour monter à bord du Poudlard Express qui stationnait sagement en crachant de grosses volutes de fumés.

Kenneth contempla un moment la foule, il pouvait voir de loin que l'intégralité du clan Weasley c'était rassemblé à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, ces imbéciles se reproduisaient plus vite que les rats. Kenneth pouvait en dénombrer pas moins d'une quinzaine, tous étudiant, tous a Griffondor et bien sur tous roux. Cette vision était assez insupportable et Kenneth préféra tourner les yeux et se diriger vers le quai afin de monter dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

En chemin il ne manqua pas de jeter des regards noirs et acerbes à quelques Poufsouffles de secondes années qui, fort de leurs années précédentes, avançaient avec des allures de propriétaires du train.

Après quelques minutes de recherche il tomba enfin sur un compartiment vide, les rideaux étaient tirés et Kenneth tombât né à né avec son reflet sur une des vitres. C'était effarant le changement qui s'était opéré durant les vacances scolaires, peut être parce qu'il avait passé la majeur partie de son temps à faire des activités physiques loin de chez lui pour ne pas voir son salopard de tuteur, et à courir autour de son block de HLM pour éviter les bandes de moldus, de sa banlieue périphérique de New Kissglam, qui l'avaient pris en grippe depuis qu'il avait eu un petit accident avec la sœur de Tommy Stoody, le chef incontesté des abrutis. Un mince sourire sarcastique éclaira ses joues maigres en repensant à cette aventure.

Quoi qu'il en soit il avait changé, les quelques centimètres qu'il avait pris durant l'été faisait qu'il atteignait désormais le mètre 80. Son corps était à présent entouré d'une couche de muscles protecteurs et il se trouvait même assez imposant. Son visage n'avait cependant pas beaucoup changé, il avait toujours ses cheveux noir ébène coiffés négligemment sous forme de mèche qui lui tombaient devant le visage, le même teint pâle d'où perçaient ses yeux bleus clairs mais pourtant si profonds. Ses traits étaient fins comme ils l'avaient d'ailleurs toujours été ce qui lui avait valu d'avoir énormément d'admiratrices féminines mais cela ne l'intéressait pour ainsi dire pas. Il avait déjà eut des aventures par le passé mais jamais rien de sérieux, plutôt de l'amusement. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça que ce bon vieux Tommy Stoody et ses acolytes le pourchassaient sans relâche, la façon dont il avait largué sa sœur n'avait pas du lui plaire. Enfin, le gros moldu avait finit par se refroidir lorsque Kenneth avait trouvé un moyen de pratiquer sa magie sans baguette et ainsi de ne pas se faire repérer par le ministère. Il lui avait alors fait regretter de n'être qu'un vulgaire moldu. Un sourire mauvais assombris cette fois son visage.

Les moldus décidemment, tout tournait autour d'eux, ils étaient individuellement si faibles, si stupides, dénués de pouvoir et pour beaucoup d'entre eux de connaissances. Cependant collectivement ils étaient tellement supérieurs aux sorciers qui suivaient comme des moutons un ministère composés d'incapables et d'imbéciles, plus conservateurs que les moldus les plus conservateurs. La société sorcière souffrait tous les jours de son obscurantisme, son refus d'adopter certaines technologies moldus et de mettre en œuvre le progrès par pur orgueil.

Kenneth détestait les moldus et leurs suffisances, ces même moldus qui lui avaient fait tant de mal à commencer par son tuteur alcoolique et violent qui lui avait passé la ceinture plus de fois que lui-même s'en était servis pour s'habiller, cet homme et ses amis étaient des pourritures, tout comme la majorités des moldus qu'il connaissait. Un jour il se vengerait…

Kenneth se plongea ensuite dans la lecture d'un livre intitulé _les magies de l'esprit_, une discipline qu'il avait découvert par pur hasard à la fin de l'année dernière. Depuis c'était devenu une nouvelle passion, il maitrisait déjà l'occlumancie et s'essayait maintenant à la légilimancie, des talents qui allaient s'avérer particulièrement utile pour l'avenir comme il s'en persuadait.

Il fut dérangé par l'entrée de deux personnes dans son compartiment.

« Anderson. Salua le premier, un jeune homme noir qui partageait son dortoir depuis maintenant six ans, Kenneth n'avait jamais essayé de le connaitre et vice versa, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il aimait chez l'autre.

Hello Kenneth. Salua à son tour la nouvelle arrivante une dénommé Malaurie Aventis qui prenait un peu trop ses aises avec lui mais comme elle était assez sympa Kenneth se contentait de lui jeter des regards noirs.

Taylord, Aventis. Salua tout de même Kenneth pour décontracter l'ambiance, ce fut le signal pour les deux autres qui s'assirent. Finalement peut être aurait il du ne pas leur dire bonjours ?

Alors tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Questionna Aventis dans une énième tentative pour se rapprocher de lui.

Aussi bonne que si je m'étais ouverts le ventre avec un cutter. Répondit Kenneth sur un ton totalement détaché, espérant qu'avec cela elle le lâcherait mais manifestement elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise.

C'est tout de même mieux que l'année dernière où tu m'avais fait une comparaison avec un écrasement testiculaire. S'amusa-t-elle tandis que Taylord prenait un air choqué.

Et bien tu fais fausse route parce que cette fois c'est moi-même qui me suis mutilé et c'est horriblement plus pénible.

Hum vous n'avez pas d'autres sujets de conversations ? Interrompit Taylord qui n'était visiblement pas très à l'aise ce qui fit sourire Kenneth.

Bien sur que si Andy. » S'exclama Aventis en se lançant d'un coup dans un récit des derniers potins.

Les sixièmes années de Serdaigle étaient loin d'être les personnes les plus intéressantes de ce pauvre monde, préférant étudier sans relâche la moitié du temps et perdre le reste dans des potins. Ils avaient néanmoins l'avantages de ne pas être les plus stupides comme l'étaient les Poufsouffles, ni les plus insupportables comme les Griffondors.

Kenneth était en cela très différent des élèves de sa maison, il n'étudiait jamais les devoirs des professeurs n'ayant pas de temps à perdre et possédant déjà les capacités pour avoir les meilleurs notes et ne participait jamais aux potins volontairement bien que nombre de filles l'intègrent à leurs discussions, lui le sombre, le ténébreux, le controversé Kenneth Anderson.

Il s'excluait ainsi délibérément de sa maison mais malheureusement pour lui, les autres, qui s'étaient fait comme credo de respecter l'intégrité et la solidité de la maison faisait tout depuis maintenant cinq ans pour l'intégrer. D'autant plus qu'il était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une grosse tête et la maison Serdaigle vénérait ce type de personne. Etant particulièrement fort en magie, Kenneth était ainsi particulièrement adulé.

Seulement ils étaient prodigieusement inintéressants et Kenneth préférait largement passer son temps à s'entraîner dans des disciplines très nébuleuses et spécialisés de la magie où alors explorer Poudlard et ses environs. A force il connaissait parfaitement le château et ses passages, ce qui lui était grandement utile ne serait-ce que pour sortir au dent-sang une boite branché de pré au lard avec une ambiance très vampire.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu as entendu la dernière de Emeline Malefoy ? » Dit Aventis avec un frisson dans la voie tandis que Taylord palissait.

Kenneth leva la tête soudainement intéressé. En effet il n'y avait que peu de personnes qu'il ne méprisait pas, au mieux il les ignorait mais ce n'était pas le cas des jumeaux Malefoy qui étaient aussi intéressants qu'ils étaient dangereux.

Leur père, Draco Malefoy, était le chef du principal mouvement d'opposition politique au parlement sorcier et tout ce qu'il disait n'était pas forcement dénué de sens. Il avait été partisan de Voldemort lors de la dernière guerre mais, là encore, il avait rejoins Potter sur la fin d'une façon très douteuse et avait participé à son triomphe. Les Malefoy étaient décidemment une famille bien énigmatique, ils se débrouillaient toujours pour être du coté des vainqueurs. Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est pas pour autant que la famille avait abandonné les anciennes pratiques d'après ce que l'on disait.

Calum Malefoy avait la réputation d'être un expert en magie noir et il se passait souvent des choses très étranges dans les cachots de Serpentard qui ne trouvaient, bien sur, jamais de réponses au grand dam de Granger, l'espèce de porte de prison qui leur servait de directrice, on disait qu'elle avait été une grande amie du survivant et que sa mort ne lui était toujours pas passé.

Cependant il y avait bien plus dangereux que Calum en la personne de sa sœur Emeline. Officiellement le titre de chef de la maison Serpentard revenait à Calum dans une très stricte application de normes sexistes centenaires à laquelle la maison de la guivre ne dérogerait à aucun prix. Mais officieusement tout ceux qui avait un peu de cervelle voyait bien que c'était elle qui tirait les ficelles, elle était réellement la princesse de Serpentard.

Elle était d'une beauté froide tel une statue de glace et ses longs cheveux blonds platines entouraient un visage pâle mais majestueux qui reflétait une noblesse infinis. Cependant ses yeux bleus-verts étaient coupants comme un rasoir et elle pouvait briser le cœur d'un homme d'un regard.

Emeline Malefoy était calculatrice, cruelle et manipulatrice tant et si bien que Kenneth s'était souvent demandé si elle n'était pas un de ses robots moldus incapables de ressentir le moindre sentiment. Cependant du fait de leur ressemblance sur certain point Kenneth était surement l'un des seuls à qui elle ne faisait pas peur mais il se gardait bien de le montrer, il pouvait facilement se défendre lui-même mais de là à avoir la totalité de la maison de Serpentard sur le dos, mieux valait rester discret.

« Cette fille est vraiment cinglé. » Chuchota Aventis de peur que la Serpentard ne puisse l'entendre depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait, celle-ci devant bien être à plusieurs compartiments plus loin. C'était assez impressionnant, on ne craignait pas encore son nom autant que celui de Voldemort mais cela ne saurait tarder.

« Vous vous rappelez de Svensson son petit ami ? Murmura Aventis tandis que Taylord acquiesçait. Et bien on raconte qu'il avait levé les yeux sur une autre fille une fois. Il a été envoyé de facto à Saint Mangouste, il paraitrait qu'il ne ressemble plus à un être humain, lui qui était si beau.

Et il ne l'a pas dénoncé ? Demanda Taylord ce qui fit grimacer Aventis.

On l'a retrouvé la langue tranché. » S'étrangla-t-elle tandis que Taylord faisait une mimique dégouté.

Kenneth retrouvait bien là les méthodes Malefoy bien qu'il ne pensait pas réellement qu'ils se soient salis les mains.

Un sortilège de modification de mémoire aurait sans doute suffit mais l'effet n'aurait pas été le même, ainsi tout le monde savait qui avait organisé cet acte bien qu'il n'y ait aucunes preuves et la famille Malefoy renforçait encore une fois la crainte qu'elle exerçait.

A ce moment là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois laissant passer un jeune homme à l'aspect décontracté, il était de taille moyenne, portait un pantalon en cuir de dragon, une chemise blanche largement ouverte sur son poitrail musculeux ainsi que des bottes elles aussi en cuir de dragon.

Ses cheveux châtain foncé étaient savamment décoiffés et il arborait un piercing émeraude à l'arcade sourcilière.

« Ahh enfin je désespérait de retrouver mes collègues de maison. S'exclama-t-il en voyant les occupants du compartiment.

Salut Mitch. Bonne vacances ? Questionna Aventis.

Très bonne merci Malaurie, Andy sympa ton pull.

Merci Devolder.

Et enfin mon cher Kenny. J'ai cru mourir d'ennui de ne pas voir ta gueule de démon de toute les vacances. Chambra le jeune homme en s'asseyant à coté de Kenneth.

Moi par contre j'ai trouvé ces vacances très reposantes sans voir ton air pervers et t'entendre débiter des saloperies mon cher Mitch. » Dit Kenneth avec un sourire.

Mitch Devolder était sans doute la seule personne que Kenneth appelait par son prénom et il était également son seul ami bien qu'aucun des deux n'auraient reconnu une quelconque amitié en effet ils étaient singulièrement différent. Kenneth aimait rester dans l'ombre et considérait que moins il fréquentait de personne mieux il se portait. Mitch, quant à lui, semblait penser que le dicton carpe diem avait été inventé pour lui et passait la majeur partie de son temps à faire la fête, ce qui se résumait la plupart du temps à des buveries et des sauteries plus ou moins immorales. Les femmes et l'alcool composaient son quotidien et même si Kenneth sortait souvent avec lui à Pré – Au – Lard ce n'était pas ses qualités de fêtard qui en faisait réellement un ami mais plutôt les liens du sang.

_FLASH BACK_

_Kenneth marchait dans un couloir sombre et mal connu du château qu'il avait repéré il y a déjà plusieurs semaines lors d'une virée nocturne, la tentation de savoir exactement ou débouchait cette partie du château avait été trop forte et il avait remis le couvert ce soir là._

_Après plusieurs heures d'explorations, dans ce qu'il semblait être l'ancienne nécropole de Poudlard aux vu des tombes et des caveaux qui étaient présents par centaines, il déboucha d'un seul coup dans un coin reculé de la forêt interdite._

_Kenneth fut d'abord surpris de voir jusqu'où s'étendaient les sous terrains du château mais sa surprise redoubla lorsqu'il entendit des voies qui se rapprochaient._

_« Tu es sur que le maitre avait mentionné un passage vers le château dans ce coin paumé ? Demanda une voix légèrement tremblante._

_Ne sois donc pas aussi couard, venger le maitre vaut bien quelques heures de marche dans cette stupide forêt. » Répondit une voix carrément plus assuré._

_Ainsi donc ces deux là étaient d'anciens partisans de Voldemort se dit Kenneth. _

_Leurs intentions étaient surement loin d'être saines et bien que Kenneth n'ait pas grand-chose contre Voldemort celui-ci était mort comme un vulgaire moldu, il faisait parti du passé et ses partisans devaient être éradiqué comme les loosers qu'ils étaient._

_En évaluant rapidement la situation Kenneth vit qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage. Comment un troisième année même le meilleur de sa génération pourrait il faire face à deux mangemorts confirmés ?_

_Il eut un éclair de géni en repensant au mangemort lâche et sortit sa baguette afin de lancer une de ses dernières trouvailles lors de ses recherches dans des livres de magie noire._

_« Anima noctem horribilum » _

_Un éclair brun déchira le ciel et toucha le premier mangemort qui venait de déboucher à l'entrée de la clairière._

_Celui-ci qui n'était déjà pas rassuré avant vit défiler devant lui les pires moments de sa vie avant de se sentir comme attaquer par de pures créations de son esprit. Il ne tarda ainsi pas à s'enfuir en courant laissant son coéquipier seul._

_« C'est toi qui a fait ça petit imbécile ? Rugit le mangemort restant, un grand homme entièrement drapé de noir avec le visage encagoulé._

_Jamais je ne laisserais des perdants dans votre genre rentrer dans l'école, vous faites parti du passé._

_Laisse-moi rire, et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ? » Ricana le mangemort avant de lancer un doloris à l'improviste. _

_Souffrance des souffrances, jamais Kenneth ne s'était senti aussi mal, la sensation était bien pire que n'importe quel coup de ceinture qu'avait pu lui refiler son tuteur, plus fort que n'importe quel coup qu'avait pu lui mettre les moldus de son quartier, mais il serra les dents. _

_Sa situation n'était pas brillante il était à terre, totalement soumis par la puissance de ce monstre. Il avait commis une terrible erreur et s'il s'en sortait il saurait s'en souvenir._

_Cependant un sort fusa de derrière son épaule et frôla le mangemort qui coupa son maléfice de surprise._

_Kenneth en profita pour se retourner, devant lui se trouvait un jeunes homme brun qu'il identifia immédiatement comme le nouveau, Mitch Devolder où quelque chose comme cela, il dormait dans son dortoir mais Kenneth ne se souvenait pas lui avoir adresser la parole ne serais-ce que pour lui demander l'heure, il faut dire que celui-ci était arrivé directement en troisième année il y a de cela même pas un moi et que Kenneth avait passé tout son temps à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle passion, la magie noire._

_« Encore un sal morveux, soit, vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'a vous deux vous allez pouvoir vaincre un ancien lieutenant du seigneur des ténèbres ? » Ricana encore une voix le sorcier qui semblait passablement dément._

_Cependant Kenneth ne lui laissa pas le temps cette fois de le tromper avec un sort fourbe et il attaqua en premier ignorant la douleur encore bien présente du doloris._

_« Scissium » _

_L'éclair violet jaillit de sa baguette et avant que le mangemort ne puisse réagir lui coupa l'avant bras gauche au niveau du coude._

_L'homme hurla à la mort en serrant contre lui son moignon sanglant mais curieusement Kenneth n'éprouva aucune pitié envers la souffrance de l'homme, après tout celui-ci ne s'était pas gêné pour lui lancer un impardonnable et de toute façon il n'était plus qu'un nuisible et devait donc mourir._

_Seulement le mangemort avait plus de ressource qu'il n'y paraissait et profita du temps de latence qui suivit pour lancer un autre sort à Kenneth qui se sentit soulever du sol et projeter contre un arbre. Apparemment ses cotes n'avaient pas appréciés si l'on s'en référait aux craquements. _

_Heureusement que Devolder avait immédiatement stupefixié le mangemort et s'était précipité vers lui pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à se relever._

_« Ca va ? La question inutile mais toujours bienvenu dans ce genre de situation._

_Ca pourrait aller mieux mais je suppose que, je ne peux pas me plaindre, je te dois la vie._

_Ce n'est rien, considères ça comme une compensation pour ma curiosité._

_Ta curiosité ? Demanda Kenneth qui ne voyait pas ce dont parlait Devolder._

_Eh bien ça fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que je te suis tout le temps, j'avais envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce château et seul toi semblait connaitre les coins intéressants, grâce à toi j'ai découvert certaines choses très plaisantes. Nous sommes donc quittes._

_Si tu le dis. Dit Kenneth ravi de s'en tirer à si bon compte._

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda soudain Devolder._

_Je l'aurais bien laissé souffrir encore mais maintenant qu'il est stupefixié il ne peut même plus, il a donc perdu sa dernière utilité à mes yeux. Dit lentement Kenneth avant de sourire machiavéliquement à Devolder qui lui rendit._

_L'avada kedavra n'est pas encore de notre niveau et bien que tu sois très puissant pour utiliser un sort comme le scissium je ne pense pas que tu puisses utiliser un impardonnable. Argumenta Devolder comme si cela coulait de source. _

_Tu es expéditif, j'aime cela, et qui plus est tu as raison je ne pourrais pas le tuer avec un impardonnable mais bienheureusement pour nous il existe quantité d'autres sorts. Cependant cette nuit est spéciale pour nous deux et j'aimerais proposer quelque chose._

_Tu veux dire une sorte de partenariat ?_

_Oui et non, après le prochain sort nous seront de toute façon lié si tu acceptes ma proposition. Dit mystérieusement Kenneth tandis que l'autre haussait un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension._

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Tuons le ensemble, cela fera de nous des associés par le sang, nous ne pourrons ainsi révéler ce qui vient de se passer ici sans l'accord de l'autre et cela nous conférera une certaine complicité tu verras. La magie kabbalistique est très méconnu mais les liens du sang font partis des liens les plus puissants. Maintenant si tu es d'accord jettes un sort de magie noire sur lui. » Termina Kenneth._

_Le nouveau réfléchit une demis seconde puis leva sa baguette._

_« Sectum Sempra »_

_Kenneth ne perdit pas une seconde et lança également un sort._

_« Scissium »_

_Les deux sorts se combinèrent et tranchèrent la gorge du mangemort._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du corps maintenant ? Demanda Devolder._

_Laisse-moi men occuper. » Finit Kenneth._

_Il réduisit le corps en un seul os grâce à un sort de magie noir et brula les vêtements puis s'effondra à cause de la douleur causé par ses cotes brisés._

_Devolder l'aida à atteindre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, cela semblait assez anodin mais un lien nouveau unissait les deux jeunes hommes depuis cette fameuse soirée._

_Fin du flash back_

« Et Kenny t'es dans les nuages où quoi ? Tu rêvais que tu regardais sous la jupe de la princesse de Serpendard ? Demanda Mitch avec un sourire narquois, ne tenant pas compte des airs choqués des deux autres.

Presque aussi bien, je repensais à notre premier sang.

D'où le sourire jouissif, ceci explique cela, c'est vrai que c'est un bon souvenir. Le charia Devolder.

Tu rigoles mais la sensation de puissance est quant même assez grisante sur le coup. Dit sérieusement Kenneth bien conscient de l'incompréhension des deux autres.

Ce n'est pas faux.

Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? S'énerva finalement Aventis.

Tu connais Devolder, quant il ouvre la bouche c'est forcément pour parler de cul. Mentit habilement Kenneth.

Oui c'est vrai et en l'occurrence tu m'as donné un coup de main cette fois là. » L'enfonça Mitch en riant alors que Kenneth lui lançait un regard noir.

Kenneth allait répliquer lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore une fois.

« ENCORE !!! S'énerva Aventis qui détestait les vas et viens.

Reste assis Aventis et boucle là, je ne me dérange certainement pas pour t'entendre braire. Cassa une voix pleine de mépris. Tandis que Calum Malefoy et un groupe de Serpentard pénétrait dans le compartiment.

Enfin mais ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi l'agresser de la sorte ? Essaya Taylord dans une tentative très chevaleresque mais fortement suicidaire de défendre Malaurie.

Je ne crois pas t'avoir adressé la parole et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que tu sois d'un rang assez élevé pour avoir le privilège de me parler. On dit que ce mot est banni maintenant que les amis du défunt survivant sont aux pouvoir mais je trouve qu'il t'irait pourtant à ravir, sang de bourbe. Cracha Malefoy tandis que le jeune Serdaigle s'était rétracté dans son siège et prenait un teint livide.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Malefoy ? Demanda tranquillement Mitch en s'allumant une clope, nullement impressionné par le blond.

Devolder il faudra qu'on se voie pour nos affaires. Dit tout aussi tranquillement Malefoy en le saluant d'un signe de tête. Mitch avait par certaines relations accès à des articles de contrebandes particulièrement intéressants tout comme ils étaient particulièrement prohibés et cela lui permettait d'approcher parfois certaines personnes importantes comme Calum.

Sans aucun doute Malefoy, mais souviens toi je ne fait pas de remise.

Les Malefoy payent toujours rubis sur l'ongle quant la marchandise est bonne. Dit le blond avant de se tourner vers Kenneth. Anderson toujours aussi insondable, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois penser de toi, on m'a dit que tu avais été abandonné et que toi-même ne savais pas quelles étaient tes origines.

Si ça peut te rassurer je n'apprécie pas les moldu, mais en effet je ne connais pas mes origines. Dit calmement Kenneth en regardant Malefoy dans les yeux avec défis.

Je vois, il faudra bien qu'un jour on ait une conversation plus approfondit. Bien, bonne fin de voyage. » Dit Malefoy comme si de rien n'était, en sortant avec ses acolytes, tout en n'oubliant pas de jeter un regard acide à Taylord qui essaya sans succès de transplanner dans une autre galaxie.

Le passage de Malefoy avait jeté un certain froid dans le compartiment ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Kenneth qui put enfin se remettre à sa lecture sans subir les bavardages inutiles de Malaurie. Mitch, quant à lui, avait sorti une revue de charme sorcière sans se soucier des coups d'œil irrités de Malaurie.

………………………………………………………………….

Le temps s'était encore rafraichi et un vrai déluge s'abattait sur Poudlard si bien que Kenneth était content de rentrer enfin dans le château.

Il alla s'asseoir directement au bout de la table des Serdaigles, c'était sa place réservé et personne n'avait jusqu'à présent eut le cran de s'y asseoir, il fallait cependant dire que si on additionnait le courage de tout les membres de sa maison il n'était pas sur que cela équivaille à la moitié de celui du légendaire survivant.

En effet bien que Kenneth ne l'appréciais pas particulièrement il fallait reconnaitre que celui-ci avait beaucoup de mérite et que pour se sacrifier comme il l'avait fait il fallait en avoir un paquet dans le pantalon.

Mitch s'assit à coté de lui et immédiatement plusieurs filles essayèrent de s'approcher des deux jeunes hommes qui étaient particulièrement convoités et bien que Kenneth ne leur accorde pas grande importance ce n'était pas le cas de Mitch qui se demandait déjà avec qui il allait bien pouvoir passer la nuit.

Leurs table était sans conteste la plus calme avec celle de Serpentard mais celle-ci s'expliquait par le fait que la moitié des élèves de la maison n'avaient pas le droit de parole en présence de Malefoy, il était d'ailleurs très étonnant que les professeurs n'agissent pas, surement n'avaient ils aucunes preuves, les victimes préférant la plus part du temps mourir plutôt que parler.

La table des Poufsouffles était un peu plus bruyante et enfin comme toujours la table des lions faisait à elle seul un brouhaha inimaginable, chacun parlant plus fort que l'autre pour débiter des stupidités sans nom si bien que Kenneth préféra porter son attention à la table des professeurs.

A l'extrême droite se trouvait le professeur Trelawney pour la divination suivit du professeur Sinistra pour l'astrologie, le professeur Vector enseignait l'arithmancie, Olivier Dubois, un ancien internationale de quiddich, s'occupait des cours de vol. A ces cotés se trouvait le professeur de botanique en la personne de Neville Longdubat, un ancien ami du survivant. Au milieu de la table trônait Hermione Granger que Kenneth détestait cordialement. Le coté gauche était composé de Flitwick, Nymphadora Tonks s'occupait de la métamorphose, Irina Nott des potions et enfin un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux courts et blonds était intercalé entre Hagrid et le mur, surement le nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal.

« Bonjours à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Commença Granger qui s'était levé de son siège et essayait de se faire entendre, la voie magiquement amplifié. Je vous rappelle quelques règles avant de commencer le festin, monsieur Rusard me fait dire qu'il est maintenant interdit de posséder des… »

Et patati patata, Kenneth préféra couper là son écoute du discours qui allait se prolonger sur toutes les mesures restrictives.

« Enfin je vous présente le professeur Nochese qui nous vient du Universita di Palermo la fameuse école de magie italienne et qui s'occupera de la DCFM, maintenant place à la répartition. »Termina enfin Granger avant de se rassoir tandis que Flitwick, qui était le nouveau directeur adjoint, amenait le choixpeau magique au centre de la salle et annonçait les noms des premières années à répartir de sa petite voie aiguë.

Le festin fut relativement agité à cause d'une rixe qui éclata entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards. En effet un dénommé Armonius Weasley eut la bonne idée de déclarer que la sœur de Whisper Zabini était passé dans son lit, le seule problème étant que le dénommé Zabini, était assis juste derrière lui, les tables de Griffondor et Serpentard étant côte à côte.

Zabini, qui n'était pas très malin mais qui avait la morphologie d'une armoire à glace, n'eut même pas l'idée de prendre sa baguette et distribua une superbe manchette au rouquin qui s'écroula sur la table de tout son long, aussitôt toute la famille Weasley-Potter se jeta sur le pauvre Zabini tandis que de l'autre coté les Serpentards accouraient. On se serait cru dans un match de rugby que son tuteur affectionnait.

Rien qu'en pensant à cette homme il sentit la colère lui monter au visage. La branlé qu'il prenait en général après chaque défaite faisait office de troisième mi-temps pours son tuteur et il en portait encore les stigmates.

De l'autre coté de la salle, les professeurs essayaient d'arrêter cette mêlé fermé en règle mais sans succès d'autant plus que les autres maisons se joignait à la lutte, certains Poufsouffles n'hésitant pas à relever les manches pour aller prêter main forte aux Griffondors.

La bataille aurait pu durer longtemps, les aboiements de Granger n'ayant aucun effet au grand bonheur de Kenneth qui lui aurait bien envoyé un maléfice en le faisant passer pour un sort perdu, lorsqu'Emeline Malefoy se leva.

« Ca suffit !!! N'avez-vous pas honte de votre conduite ? C'est indigne de notre maison. Laissons les chiens se vautrer dans la fange, la n'est pas notre place. » Dit elle avec un éclair de fierté dans la voix, elle ne parlait pas fort mais dégageait une tel prestance, une tel noblesse que tout les figurant baissèrent la tête et même Granger n'en fut pas loin.

« Zabini rassit toi ! Et pareil pour vous autres, la honte pèse déjà sur la nation sorcière mais pas encore au point de se battre comme des moldus, la maison Serpentard à encore un certain honneur à défendre contrairement aux autres. Déclara Emeline en regardant les Griffondors et les Poufsouffles avec une haine sans fond.

Mlle Malefoy ça suffit comme ça, je ne tolèrerais pas d'insultes envers les autres maisons. Cria Granger en essayant de regagner un peu de prestance.

Où sinon quoi ? Regardez-vous, vous n'êtes même pas capable d'arrêter une vulgaire bagarre entre étudiant madame. Cracha Emeline une lueur de défis dans les yeux.

Vous voulez une retenu ? Cria Granger hors d'elle, elle avait réellement un problème avec l'autorité, pensa Kenneth.

Je ne m'abaisserais pas à m'excuser si c'est ce que vous voulez, un Malefoy ne possède rien de plus important que sa fierté. » Finit la Serpentard avant d'aller se rassoir tranquillement laissant Granger sur place.

Décidemment cette fille avait vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel, un tel charisme tenait du diabolique. Il était de connaissance commune que Kenneth détestait Granger mais il devait bien reconnaitre que celle-ci était rudement intelligente et très difficile à faire déchanter, la voir se faire remettre en place de la sorte était tout simplement jouissif.

« Elle te plait de plus en plus. Souffla Mitch à son oreille.

Ta gueule Devolder, tu ne comprends rien. Rugit Kenneth.

Comme tu veux mais rappels toi que Calum veut te voir un de ses jours, tu devrais en profiter. » Conseilla Mitch avant de sortir de table.

Kenneth jura pour lui-même, pourquoi cet abruti se mêlait il de ces affaires ? Quoi qu'il en soit il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, cette fille l'intriguait au plus haut point et puis se rapprocher des Malefoy ne pouvait pas être mauvais sur le plan comptable, les relations étaient encore bien plus importante dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu ne serais-ce que pour obtenir un poste important au ministère.

En y repensant Kenneth se dit que c'était complètement stupide, ses capacité en magie lui ouvraient la plupart des portes mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé passer sa vie derrière un bureau, il avait besoin de liberté, d'action, tout en restant calculateur bien sur, il n'était pas un de ces stupides Griffondors dont le rêve était de devenir aurors et de servir loyalement et aveuglément le ministère. Non, en fait plus il y pensait et moins il voyait quelle carrière pourrait l'intéresser.

Finalement las de ses réflexions il se leva pour rejoindre sa salle commune, la journée l'avait épuisé.

Kenneth déambula dans les couloirs et arriva enfin devant une statue représentant une femme richement vêtu et très sur d'elle, il murmura rapidement le mot de passe « le savoir est une arme ». La statue acquiesça et glissa sur le coté révélant un escalier dans le mur.

En haut des marches se trouvait la salle commune, entièrement bleu celle-ci respirait le calme et l'ennuie, il n'y avait pas un bruit et certains étudiants travaillaient déjà alors que l'année scolaire n'était même pas commencé, une ambiance Serdaigle quoi.

« Eh Ken tu viens te joindre à nous ? » Appela une jeune femme de l'autre bout de la salle où était aménagé un coin salon devant l'âtre.

Malheureusement tout les Serdaigle ne passaient pas leurs temps à être ennuyant et à étudier certains étaient carrément chiant et le groupe de fille de cinquième années qui le suivaient dès qu'elles le pouvaient en faisait parti.

Kenneth ne se rappelait même plus de leurs noms tant elles étaient inintéressantes et pourtant elles le lui avaient répété des centaines de fois depuis le temps qu'elles le draguaient.

Il refusa l'invitation d'un signe de main et rejoignit son dortoir pour trouver enfin un peu de tranquillité.

« Eh Anderson, comment ça va ? Demanda Elvis Strewing un jeune homme de petite taille avec des lunettes et des cheveux brun très court. Il était assez sympa sans plus et ne posait pas trop de problème. Il complétait avec Mitch et Taylord le dortoir des Serdaigles de 6 ème année.

Ca peut aller. Et toi bonne vacances ? Questionna Kenneth pour la forme, lui qui se foutait royalement de la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

Génial, si tu avais vu…

Bonne nuit. » Coupa Kenneth pressé de s'endormir enfin, la journée avait été harassante et la suite promettait d'être tout aussi passionnante.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voilà j'ai écris ce chapitre sur un coup de tête, j'avais envie de coucher sur le papier ce qui me passait par la tête. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela vaut, je le laisse à votre jugement.

J'aimerais en fait que vous me disiez si ça vaut la peine d'être continué parce que j'ai toujours beaucoup de problème d'inspiration alors vaut critiques seront les bienvenues.

Je ne sais donc pas si un second chapitre viendra s'ajouter mais je le répète. **Si vous ne me donnez pas vos avis concernant cette fic il n'est pas sur que je produise une suite. **En effet commencer une fic de cette ampleur alors que j'en est déjà une grosse de commencer ne pourra pas se faire si je n'ais pas de soutien, je n'ai pas envie de passer des heures de travaille pour une fic qui ne sera jamais lu. Ce n'est pas du chantage, je vous laisse simplement juger si cela vaut la peine.

Voilà merci à vous.

PS : Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic, entre amour, haine et pouvoir, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir updaté depuis très longtemps mais je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration. Pas de crainte cependant je n'ai pas abandonné, la suite viendra en temps et en heures.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Pressium sanguinis

Chapitre 2: Pressium sanguinis

Il se retourna dans un sens, puis dans l'autre; rien à faire ce putain de rayon de soleil ne voulait pas se casser. Kenneth lâcha un grognement rauque, son réveil n'indiquait pas plus de 6h00.

Irrité, il se résolu à se lever en silence, plus parce qu'il ne supportait pas le bruit que pour ne pas dérager les autres. Apparemment Strewing était encore tombé de son lit, Taylord ronflait comme un beau diable quant à Mitch il ne semblait pas être rentré cette nuit.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, Kenneth se mis en route pour la grande salle en vue de prendre son petit déjeuné, ne rencontrant personne sur le chemin.

Il aimait cette sensation, le château tout entier lui appartenait en ces heures matinales, il n'avait pas à supporter la présence de gêneurs et de minables en tout genre. Respirant une dernière fois, il passa la porte menant à la grande salle et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles qui n'était, à cette heure, qu'occupée par quelques septièmes années que les études rendaient barges au point de les pousser à étudier à chaque minute, précisément le genre d'individus que Kenneth abhorrait; il réprima un soupir de dégout à l'encontre de ces sans avenir et se servit une assiette de saucisses.

Kenneth mangeait peu, tout comme il parlait peu, montrait peu ses sentiments et ne supportait que peu de personnes. Après tout la grandeur n'était elle pas dans la mesure? Il interrompit néanmoins ses réflexions avec lui-même en entendant des pas légers provenant du couloir menant au cachot. Aussitôt son cœur s'accéléra doucement comme pour lui signifier quelque chose, et comme tous les matins il esquissa un sourire invisible pour quelqu'un n'étant pas particulièrement observateur.

La raison pour laquelle il se levait toujours aussi tôt n'était pas anodine, certes il appréciait le silence et la solitude mais il appréciait surtout de voir Emeline Malefoy rentrer dans la grande salle.

Peut être parce que c'était le seul moment de la journée où elle ne se trouvait pas entourée par sa garde personnelle comme l'était toute princesse des Serpentards se respectant, cependant ceux-ci n'étaient pas connus pour être des lèves tôt, arriver en retard en cour semblant faire partie de la coutume sang pur, sans doute histoire de montrer leur supériorité sur les moutons qui avaient le déshonneur d'arriver à l'heure.

Comme toujours elle étincelait de prestance, la fierté et la noblesse s'échappant de sa personne semblant presque palpable. Ses yeux bleus pâles brillait d'une lueur inspirant la crainte pour la plupart des gens, d'ailleurs Kenneth avait sentis les quelques Serdaigles assis non loin de lui se raidir et baisser leurs yeux comme pour fixer leur assiette avec attention. Leur conversation qui n'était déjà avant son arrivé rien de plus qu'un murmure s'était à présent tue et l'atmosphère s'était refroidie de plusieurs degrés.

Le spectacle était subjuguant et comme tous les matins Kenneth se sentait envouté par la froideur de son regard, enivré par son pas autoritaire et droit résonnant d'un bruit sec sur le carrelage de la grande salle, impressionné par un pouvoir aussi manifeste sur son environnement.

Son maintien digne d'un sang royal était incomparable, elle était de taille moyenne pour une femme peut être 1m65 mais l'autorité qu'elle dégageait doublait facilement son importance. Sa taille fine et ses formes bien dessinées sans paraitre imposantes ni même provocantes étaient comme fondues dans son uniforme de Serpentard qui lui allait à ravir, sa jupe, lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux, mettait en valeur des jambes fines et gracieuses. Sa veste d'uniforme serrait sa taille et couvrait une poitrine fine mais parfaite du moins de ce que Kenneth pouvait imaginer sous l'étoffe de sa chemise.

Son visage aux traits fins et altiers était bien entendu illuminé par ses deux magnifiques yeux délicatement soulignés par un fin trait de maquillage, son nez fin et droit légèrement renfrogné dans une mimique quelque peu méprisante, ses lèvres fines légèrement rosées et sa peau de porcelaine, pâle et sans défaut achevaient de compléter son magnifique visage lui-même encadré par une cascade de cheveux blond platine qui tombaient en de larges boucles sur ses épaules et ondulaient au rythme de ses pas.

D'ordinaire Kenneth prenait toute les précautions du monde pour éviter qu'elle ne le voit mais les vacances l'avaient fait mûrir, il avait passé ces cinq dernières années dans l'ombre, à travailler sur lui-même pour se donner les moyens d'une grandeur future, il était maintenant temps de se révéler au monde.

Ainsi pour la première fois lorsqu'elle se tourna pour prendre le chemin de sa table Kenneth ne baissa pas le regard et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la princesse des Serpentards.

L'échange fut plus que bref entre les deux protagonistes puisqu'il ne dura guerre plus que quelques dixièmes de seconde avant qu'ils ne détournent le regard.

Mais cela avait suffit pour Kenneth, suffit pour apercevoir l'étendue de la puissance et de la force de caractère de la petite blonde. Le regard qu'elle lui avait adressé n'avait sur le coup pas paru méprisant envers lui alors que c'était d'habitude le regard qu'elle réservait à tous ceux extérieur à sa suite qui osaient lever les yeux sur elle. Cependant la durée de ce regard avait été si courte qu'il n'avait pas pu apprécier réellement ce qu'elle avait pu penser de lui d'autant plus que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle le remarquait.

Ne voyant plus aucun intérêt à rester assis à la table d'autant plus que les mômes braillards commençaient à arriver Kenneth se dirigea vers son premier cours. Heureusement que Taylord, qui était le préfet de son année avait pour une fois montré une utilité en lui donnant son emplois du temps en avance.

Apparemment il commençait la journée par un de ses cours préférés, l'étude des runes. Beaucoup de gens avaient tendances, surtout les Griffondor bornés et les Poufsouffles idiots, à croire que cette matière se révélait totalement inutile et n'était qu'un refuge pour intellos notoires. Certes Kenneth devait bien l'admettre, l'assemblé était principalement constituée de Serdaigles boutonneux et le cours n'était que théorique cependant à force d'acharnement, il avait su lui trouver une utilisation pratique des plus intéressantes. Il sourit en frottant entre ses mains sa baguette d'ébènes où étaient gravés d'étranges idéogrammes.

Il ne fut pas surpris outre mesure d'être le premier devant la salle et se rappela alors que Devolder avait officiellement abandonné cette matière après les buses qu'ils avaient passés l'année précédente.

Kenneth avait réussi haut la main toutes les matières exceptés l'astrologie qui était une matière des plus inutiles et le soin aux créatures magiques qui était dispensé par un semi géant rustre et bourru qui n'était jamais parvenu à leur enseigner quoi que ce soit.

Mitch avait lui aussi plutôt bien réussi mais ne s'était vraiment pas forcé et avait abandonné plusieurs matières afin de pouvoir son concentrer sur ses activités illégales.

Le cours de runes fut on ne peut plus tranquille tant on n'entendait que les plumes crisser sur les parchemins et Kenneth s'empressa de rejoindre Mitch devant les cachots du professeur Nott pour un cours de potion qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentards, apparemment la direction avait baissé les bras quant à faire régner une unité entre les maisons, les Serpentards partageant traditionnellement leur classe avec les Griffondors, il faut dire que depuis que Scorpius Malefoy, le frère des jumeaux, avait, il y a cinq ans maintenant, tranché le bras de Paul Crivey d'un coup de hachoir servant habituellement à trancher les racines, l'entente entre les maisons s'étaient encore dégradée.

Scorpius Malefoy était un personnage cruel et imprévisible, son passage à Poudlard en attestait tant les rumeurs sur lui étaient encore présentes. Il n'avait d'ailleurs évité Azkaban que parce que son père avait allégrement graissé la patte des membres du Magenmagot.

Quoi qu'il en soit Kenneth remarqua rapidement que Mitch lui avait laissé une place à ses cotés, il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que la directrice de la maison Serpentard entra brusquement. C'était une femme sèche et froide qui devait avoir la trentaine mais dont la rigueur quotidienne rajoutait facilement dix ans.

«Pas de Bavardages, Aventis bouclez la, maintenant commencez tous la préparation, les indications sont au tableau.»

Kenneth soupira, échangea un regard mi-amusé mi-exaspéré avec Mitch et se mit consciencieusement au travail, découpant avec soin les bulbes de manigetum et les corps de phasmes. Il ne fut interrompu dans son labeur que lorsque une enveloppe vola silencieusement jusqu'à son bureau. Celle-ci était noire charbon et seul son nom était inscrit en lettre de sang sur la devanture. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'en tenir Kenneth la prit avec attention et la glissa dans son sac avant que Nott n'est la bonne idée de lui confisquer.

Il se rendit compte lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son binôme que celui-ci en avait également reçut une mais ne semblait pas le moindre du monde surpris. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et rangea à son tour la lettre au fond de son sac.

N'étant d'habitude que peu pressé et curieux Kenneth se surprit à attendre la fin du cours avec impatience pour découvrir ce que cachait cette missive, elle avait l'aspect de quelque chose d'important et l'attitude de Mitch ne l'avait nullement trompé, le message qu'elle contenait devait parler de tout sauf de choses autorisées par le règlement. Cette pensée répandit un peu d'adrénaline dans son corps lui donnant la chaire de poule, son poult s'accéléra lentement et il sourit, quoi que cela fusse, ça allait s'avérer fort intéressant.

La sonnerie arriva comme une libération et il s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et de nettoyer son chaudron avant d'aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles, qui n'étaient jamais fréquentées du fait d'un fantôme gueulard particulièrement insupportable qui passait son temps à inonder la pièce. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela en faisait un lieu parfait si l'on ne souhaitait pas être dérangé.

Kenneth décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre sombre et étrangement vierge, cela ne le perturba néanmoins aucunement, un sort de reconnaissance génétique y avait sans aucun doute été ajouté, il pressa son pousse sur un coin de celle-ci et comme il l'avait prédit, de petit caractères rouges sangs apparurent.

_Cher monsieur Anderson,_

_Vous avez l'honneur d'avoir été remarqué pour participer à la création d'un ordre nouveau, les détails vous seront plus amplement exposés lors de la première assemblé de notre mouvement, si vous souhaitez y participer veuillez laisser tomber une goutte de votre sang sur ce parchemin, la date et le lieu vous serons alors communiqué en toute sécurité, le sang versé constituera un pacte de secret et vous ne pourrez plus révéler ces informations à quiconque._

Kenneth n'hésita pas une seule seconde et s'entailla la paume d'un coup de poignard, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

_Nous sommes heureux de constater que vous semblez intéressé par notre petite assemblée, celle-ci se tiendra vendredi prochain à minuit dans le cachot le plus reculé de l'allée Karvana Yalley, le mot de passe sera Discipuli Diabolo._

_Vous veillerez à porter une robe noire, la capuche relevée et de ne laisser aucun détail qui pourrait permettre votre identification transparaitre._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne continuation et espérons que votre participation sera déterminante dans le fondement d'un ordre nouveau._

_Et que maintenant vienne le crépuscule qui précède l'aube pourpre qui précède la rédemption…_

Kenneth eut à peine le temps de terminer la lecture de la missive que celle-ci s'enflamma et fut réduite en cendres en quelques secondes.

Et que maintenant vienne le crépuscule qui précède l'aube pourpre qui précède la rédemption…

Cette phrase sonnait dans sa tête comme le timbre du gong vengeur, comme le bras du bourreau exécutant la justice.

Cette lettre restait bien sûr plus qu'énigmatique mais il avait tant de fois rêvé d'une occasion pour faire évoluer la situation pathétique dans laquelle s'était embourbée le monde la sorcellerie, décadent, suffisant et incapable de répondre au défit de l'époque. A l'heure où les moldus avaient commencé à aménager la lune et avaient enfin posé le pied sur Mars, les sorciers restaient aveugles, en témoigne ce château encore éclairé à la bougie. Les moldus progressaient sans se soucier d'eux, sans les respecter, les obligeant à être parqué dans de petites places exigües largement insuffisantes, le sang magique avait à présent besoin d'espace dans une sorte de pansorcellisme. Il fallait utiliser la technologie moldu et remettre chacun à la place qui lui était due.

Il fut néanmoins obligé d'interrompre ses réflexions lorsqu'il consulta sa montre.

«Eh merde.» S'écria-t-il en s'apercevant qu'il avait déjà pris du retard pour le cours du nouveau professeur de DCFM.

Il eut la chance d'arriver juste avant que le professeur Nochese ne ferme la porte. Kenneth prit place au fond de la classe à coté de Mitch qui lui avait laissé une place.

«Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans mon cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis le professeur Nochese comme vous le savez sans doute tous. Nous avons malheureusement un programme des plus chargés et très peu de temps pour l'accomplir c'est pourquoi je vais mettre un terme immédiat à mes bavardages.»

Apparemment ce prof ne manquait pas d'autorité, ça leur changerais de l'espèce de timbré qu'ils avaient du se coltiner l'année précédente. Une espèce de vieille femme tout juste bonne à servir le lait à ses chats, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas tenu très longtemps et était tombé en dépression après huit mois lors d'un cours avec les Serpentard de cinquième année, aucune information n'avait filtré quant à ce qui l'avait rendu folle mais les rumeurs persistantes visaient encore une fois Calum Malefoy.

«Bien je voudrais voir un peu ce que vous avez dans le ventre, mettez vous deux par deux.» Commanda le professeur dont la voix trahissait un accent italien très prononcé.

Les Serdaigles qui n'étaient pas très à l'aise avec la pratique se regardèrent en ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, les anciens professeurs ne leur ayant jamais fait pratiquer le duel, ce qui leur allait par ailleurs très bien.

Kenneth soupira devant la stupidité de ses camarades et se tourna vers la seule personne susceptible de lui apporter un peu de compétition dans cette discipline.

Devolder lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'il n'en était pas question et qu'il préférerait se mesurer à quelqu'un de faible pour ne pas avoir à employer les grands moyens.

«Alors ces binômes, ça vient?» S'énerva Nochese avant de les faire lui-même.

Kenneth se retrouva en face de Morgana Shilters, une grosse tête qui squattait toujours le premier rang. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il ne l'avait jamais regardé en face en six ans de cours commun tant elle était inintéressante. Il faut d'ailleurs dire que le fait de la regarder en face ne bouleversait pas non plus sa vie puisque son physique était on ne peut plus banal, cependant en voyant la détermination dans ses yeux et grâce à ses quelques talents de légilimancie il ne tarda pas à trouver une pointe d'envie voir de jalousie dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Le jeune Serdaigle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et eut un sourire mauvais, il allait bien s'amuser tout qu'on le fait.

«C'est partie, tout les sorts sont permis exceptés les impardonnables.»

Kenneth fut si surpris par la déclaration du professeur qu'il manqua de se faire toucher par le sort de son adversaire. Il avait oublié de mentionner la magie noire…

N'ayant pas fait sa gymnastique du matin, le jeune homme se contenta d'esquiver les maléfices, elle avait un certain niveau. Apparemment elle avait du lire pas mal de livres sur les duels, malheureusement pour elle ses sorts étaient d'un banal déconcertant de sorte que Kenneth n'avait aucun mal à les prévoir.

«Alors tu fais moins le malin Anderson, je vais te montrer moi, tu vas regretter toute ta suffisance, tu es la honte de la maison, tu ne fais aucun effort et nuis à l'ambiance de travail. S'acharna Shilters apparemment hors d'elle ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre le sourire de Kenneth.

Contrairement à toi Shilters j'ai une vie en dehors de mes bouquins, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas de ma faute si personne n'a jamais voulu aller voir entre tes cuisses, je comprends que ça doit te peser mais si tu veux en parler, par pitié oublies moi et va voir un psychomage. Rétorqua le brun faisant rougir jusqu'aux racines sa camarade.

Salaud comment oses-tu? Je vais te stupefixier tu vas voir.

Stupefix? Tu me prends pour un enfant, tu n'as rien de mieux? Tu es vraiment pitoyable.» S'amusa à la chambrer Kenneth.

Celle-ci devait vraiment être hors d'elle puisqu'elle envoya un pauvre expelliarmus que Kenneth sur de lui n'esquiva même pas. Le sort le toucha de plein fouet l'obligeant à effectuer un pas en arrière, sa baguette resta cependant bien cramponné dans sa main droite.

Shilters était ébahi et devait se demander comment cela était possible, un expelliarmus arrachait à coup sur la baguette à son propriétaire.

Kenneth éclata de rire cela devait lui faire mal de ne pas pouvoir expliquer un phénomène et lui-même n'allait pas lui révéler que c'était grâce aux runes gravées sur sa baguette que celle-ci était resté sagement dans sa main.

«Bon tu as fini de jouer Shilters? Maintenant je vais te réduire au silence parce que tu commences sérieusement à m'irriter avec ta bêtise ambiante, Sensus imperitiam.»

La pauvre ne devait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le sort qu'il venait de lui lancer était en effet un délicieux concentré de perversité, on n'avait pas conscience de la panique qui surgissait chez l'humain une fois celui-ci coupé de ses sens, il l'avait rendu aveugle, sourde et muette, temporairement malheureusement mais c'était tout de même très reposant.

Apparemment la pauvre folle s'essayait aux sortilèges informulés n'ayant plus l'usage de sa voix mais elle ne semblait les maitriser qu'à moitié vue le résultat pitoyable, de toute façon elle ne parvenait même pas à le viser.

«Fallax Violeo; Fallax terrore»

Ces deux sorts ne l'auraient certainement pas laissé sans séquelles s'il n'avait pas ajouté fallax devant, il avait hésité mais le risque était beaucoup trop grand même pour ce petit amusement. Elle allait simplement avoir une faible illusion de viol assorti d'un moment de terreur intense, le bad trip par excellence. Elle ne se souviendrait probablement de rien le lendemain. Dommage…

Kenneth fut cependant sorti de sa jubilation par le silence provenant de la classe, apparemment tous les combats avaient cessé.

Le premier visage qu'il vu fut celui de Mitch qui jouait avec la baguette de son adversaire en lui envoyant un grand sourire, comme si il était satisfait du spectacle.

Malheureusement le reste de la classe et Nochese de surcroit ne semblaient pas en penser autant vu les regards glaciales qu'ils lui lançaient.

Kenneth enleva les sorts d'un coup de baguette sur la jeune fille qui se mit en position fœtale pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

«Une bonne nuit de sommeil et quelques potions calmantes et il n'y paraitra plus.» Ajoutât-il sarcastiquement.

Le professeur semblait sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais la sonnerie l'en empêcha et sauva Kenneth d'une réprimande qui s'annonçait glaciale.

«Alors comme ça tu as enfin laissé percer ta vrai nature? Demanda sarcastiquement Mitch alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

J'y ais peut être été un peu fort mais ce n'était pas mon intention, cette petite conne l'avait bien cherché. Au fait j'ai bien vu que toi aussi tu avais reçu une lettre ce matin en potion. Tu as bien une idée sur ce dont il s'agit? Demanda insidieusement Kenneth.

Peut être mais je ne t'en ferais pas part, d'autant que je n'en suis pas sûr.» Répondit celui-ci, coupant court à la conversation en s'asseyant à la table.

Kenneth ne dit pas un autre mot de tout le repas trop occupé par ses pensées et franchement pas intéressé par les regards furtifs et apeurés de certains Serdaigles qui avaient du avoir vent du sort de la petite Shilters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ca ne faisait qu'un seul jour qu'il était rentré en sixième année et déjà Kenneth avait retrouvé toutes ses habitudes cependant il avait bien conscience que quelque chose était en train de changer, comme un désir d'affirmation de sa part. Il s'était surpris à intervenir plusieurs fois au court de la journée dans des situations qu'il aurait traditionnellement ignoré. Bien sur faire pousser des plaques d'urticaires verdâtres suivis de croutes purulentes sur face de grimoire avait un coté jouissif mais tout de même l'année précédente il se serait contenté d'un regard des plus noirs. Ce changement était cependant loin de lui déplaire dans la mesure où il pouvait enfin tirer profit de ses talents soigneusement dissimulés depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Kenneth cessa là ses réflexions et se remit au travail, il fallait absolument qu'il maitrise ce sort de magie noir le soir même si il voulait progresser de manière correct.

Le lendemain le soleil irradiait lorsque Kenneth s'éveilla à l'aube, un temps pareil sur les îles britanniques était assez rare pour être signalé et il se résolut à sacrifier le petit déjeuné pour un footing autour du lac avant le cours de sortilège. Les longs été passés avec son oncle avait au moins le mérite d'entretenir son aptitude à résister à la faim et il pouvait de ce fait se dispenser de manger pendant deux jours sans ressentir de gènes particulières. La seule chose dérangeante était qu'il allait manquer l'entrée toujours théâtrale et sans faux pas de la princesse de Serpentard, bien qu'il avait placé ce moment tout en haut de la liste des choses nécessaires pour passer une bonne journée, la tentation d'un peu d'exercice était trop forte. En y réfléchissant il ne voyait pas pourquoi la sensation du tissus collé à son torse par la transpiration était plus attirante que le regard glissant silencieusement sur un diamant brut, hors de porté et si proche de la perfection.

Kenneth du néanmoins presser le pas pour faire rentrer son footing et sa douche dans le petit laps de temps avant le cours de son directeur de maison, le professeur Flitwick.

Ce petit gnome à moitié chauve semblait lui aussi et comme tant d'autres choses appartenir aux murs, apparemment il avait enseigné aux parents et même aux grands parents de certains voir même côtoyés certains arrières grands parents, du moins de ce que Kenneth pouvait percevoir, il n'était en effet pas rare qu'il s'adresse aux enfants Potter pour leur parler de leur défunt père avec les yeux brillants de larmes.

Malgré son grand âge il demeurait toujours empli de bonne humeur et d'une énergie débordante pour ses cours. Kenneth l'appréciait assez car il était très professionnel et toujours prêt à faire ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider. Celui-ci ne contait d'ailleurs plus les fois où il l'avait convoqué pour lui faire part de sa fierté d'avoir un élève aussi doué, n'hésitant pas à lui donner des cours avancés sur certains points, il était pour ainsi dire l'un de ses élèves favoris et si il se gardait bien de le faire voir publiquement de peur d'exhiber un certain favoritisme il n'en était pas de même pour les reproches. En effet celui-ci se montrait compréhensif mais intraitable avec ses élèves et n'acceptait pas les écarts de comportement ce qui était surprenant vue la bonhommie qu'il affichait en cours et les élèves des autres maisons étaient sans doute à des années lumières de s'en douter. Quoi qu'il en soit Kenneth étant un de ses élèves préférés il était d'autant plus exigent avec lui et le regard qu'il lui lança immédiatement après avoir passé la porte d'entrée de la classe témoignait sans doute qu'il avait du entendre parler de son duel en DCFM, après tout il aurait du s'en douter, même si la rumeur n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à ses oreilles, il était de connaissance commune que Shilters était une vrai commère ce qui n'était d'ailleurs que l'un de ses défauts mineurs.

Kenneth soupira et alla s'asseoir au milieu de la classe en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard du petit professeur, si il y avait bien une personne dont il acceptait et restait sensible au reproche c'était bien lui.

Le cours se passa tout à fait normalement, cependant ce que Kenneth attendait arriva.

«Monsieur Anderson j'aimerais vous voir à la fin de ce cour.» Dit le petit professeur d'une voix sèche.

Kenneth grinça des dents alors que Mitch lui jetait un coup d'œil amusé, attendit que les derniers élèves ne sortent de la salle et alla à la rencontre du petit homme.

«Collaporta, murmura celui-ci avant de poursuivre, connaissant ton intelligence je suis sûr que tu sais la raison de ta présence devant moi.»

Kenneth acquiesça imperceptiblement d'un hochement de tête.

«Je ne suis pas très content, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu aurais usés des sorts plus que limites pour traumatiser une de tes camarades. Je t'ai prévenu de très nombreuses fois de ne pas utiliser ton pouvoir pour soumettre et faire le mal autour de toi, j'ai peur que cela n'ai pas porté ses fruits, d'autant plus que je constate que tu n'as pas, comme tu me l'avais promis, cessé de t'entrainer à la magie noire. J'attends des explications. Eructa Flitwick avec colère.

Pour ce qui est de cette petite mijaurée de Shilters je puis vous assurez que mon attention n'était au départ que de la mettre au tapis rapidement pour ne plus avoir à la supporter, cependant croyez le ou non elle m'a provoqué tant et si bien que j'ai voulu lui donner une bonne correction, maintenant ce n'étaient que des illusions, une fois le choc passé, elle ne se souviendra de rien, excepté de ne plus me manquer de respect de la sorte. Concernant la magie noire, je vous ai déjà exposé mon point de vue, le monde sorcier est en retard, castré de la moitié de ses pouvoirs par ces crétins du ministère, il nous faut de l'espace pour vivre et de la reconnaissance. De ce fait si force il y a besoin alors je serais prêt à utiliser tout les moyens mis à disposition de la race magique et pas seulement ceux qui nous sont soit disant autorisés. Le temps est au changement, ne trouvez vous pas professeur? Argumenta rageusement Kenneth nullement impressionné par le vieil homme.

Je ne te savais pas si extrémiste, j'ai comme l'impression que l'ombre que j'avais cru voir en toi ne s'est pas envolée comme je le pensais. Bien au contraire elle n'a fait que croitre, caché derrière des boucliers d'occlumencie, comment ai-je fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte? Murmura le professeur presque pour lui-même.

Ne soyez pas si manichéen, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent vous vous rendez bien compte du retard accumulé et de quel point nous ne sommes que les pantins du ministère. Baisser la tête et rentrer dans le rang ne sert à rien, seule la révolution fera avancer.

La magie noire reste la magie noire vous savez parfaitement ce que la directrice en pense…

La directrice n'est qu'une Griffondor idéaliste et dépassée, elle a eu sa grande guerre elle nous fait maintenant sa grande dépression. Le train de la révolution n'attend pas, il faut se débarrasser des wagons encombrants, voilà ce que j'en dis.

Tu as bien changé, ils sont loin maintenant les cours de première année où tu venais sans arrêt me voir à la fin de la leçon pour apprendre le sortilège suivant, très peu d'élèves ne m'ont autant impressionnés. Murmura Flitwick avec un sourire nostalgique paraissant de ce fait bien plus âgé et le faisant apparaitre pour la première fois vieux tandis que Kenneth restait silencieux. Prendre le chemin que tu souhaites est un droit inaliénable et comme tu dis, je ne suis peut être plus dans le coup, au font mon temps se termine et il faut laisser la place aux jeunes. Cependant je ne pourrais pas tolérer que ton indiscipline rejaillisse sur le prestige de la maison Serdaigle, tu auras donc une retenu, disons vendredi soir.

Non!!! S'exclama Kenneth. N'importe quand, au moment où vous voudrez, je pourrais même en faire plusieurs si ça vous chante mais pas ce vendredi soir.

Tu as un rendez vous avec une jeune femme on dirait? Demanda le professeur d'un air espiègle.

On peut dire ça comme ça. Dit Kenneth en repensant à Emeline Malefoy qui, il en était sur, serait présente comme pour tous ce qui touchait à l'illégal dans les murs épais de cette école.

Ah les histoires de cœur voilà bien la seule chose qui relie entre eux tout les adolescents, ça me redonne de l'espoir dans l'avenir que d'entendre ça, c'est d'accord, la retenue sera pour jeudi, 20h précise devant mon bureau.» Le remercia Flitwick tandis que Kenneth oscillait entre se sentir soulagé et se demander si le vieux n'était pas devenu gâteux.

La scène avait certes été émouvante mais cette stupide démonstration de bon sentiment n'avait fait que pousser la détermination de Kenneth à son paroxysme, même les moldus savaient agir avec rationalisme, à croire que les sorciers étaient nées idiots, après tout on ne faisait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œufs.

«Qu'avons-nous cette après midi? Demanda soudainement Mitch à ses cotés le long d'un couloir mal éclairé du 4ème étage.

Apparemment l'après midi du mardi est banalisé pour cette semaine, les profs auraient une réunion c'est en tout les cas ce qu'en dit Taylord.

Si Andy le dit. Dit ironiquement Mitch faisant sourire son ami.

De toute façon tu es bien trop au courant de tous ce qui peut se tramer dans cette école pour ne pas être au courant de cela, n'est-ce pas?

Tout juste. Admis celui-ci.

Dans ce cas ma question en amène une autre, que veux-tu de moi? Demanda tranquillement Kenneth qui connaissant mieux que quiconque les façons de Mitch savait parfaitement que la question était loin d'être anodine.

J'ai une importante livraison cette après midi au Delirium Tremens, il me faudrait des bras supplémentaires, deux pour être précis, et sachant manier une baguette au cas où.» Répondit tout naturellement Mitch.

Kenneth traduisit immédiatement ses paroles en «J'ai besoin d'un porte flingue pour une livraison d'objets et de potions magiques très douteuse dans un bar miteux de Pré-Au-Lard au cas où l'ambiance tournerait au vinaigre.»

«Tu sais très bien qu'en dessous d'un certain prix je ne refuse rien à personne, surtout pas à toi Mitch.

Commission, risques et frais, comme d'habitude. Précisa Devolder.

C'est-à-dire?

2.

Quoi? Je ne suis pas un de ces stupides Poufsouffles que tu roules en permanence, je ne ferais rien en dessous de 4 de la recette finale. S'énerva légèrement Kenneth.

Grrr, d'accord pour 4. Grogna son compère.

Allez ne fais pas la gueule, si je meurs tu pourras garder ma part puisque tu es le seul légataire sur mon testament. Plaisanta amèrement Kenneth.

Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié.» Se réjouit l'autre, tout de suite plus joyeux.

Comme prévu Kenneth retrouva son ami devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, celle-ci était loin de n'être qu'une vulgaire statue puisqu'elle cachait en vérité un passage secret menant à Pré-Au-Lard qu'ils avaient découvert lors de leur seconde année. Que de bons souvenirs, se remémora Kenneth, d'autant plus que cette découverte leur avait sensiblement améliorée la vie depuis, leur permettant d'effectuer de nombreuses escapades, missions nocturnes, livraisons interdites, sans oublier les soirées endiablées du Dent-sang ou des salons de madame Parving.

«Tu as ce qu'il nous faut? Demanda Mitch sortit de nulle part.

Comme toujours pour les missions risquées. Répondit Kenneth en désignant une cagoule noire.

Très bien, alors allons y, nous n'avons pas de temps en trop.»

Ils prononcèrent la formule et s'enfoncèrent dans la cavité dissimulée sous la statue. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la cave de chez Honeydukes. Une rapide vérification plus tard, ils étaient sortis du magasin et se dirigeaient discrètement vers les faubourgs de la cité sorcière, la nuit tombante dans cette fin d'après midi automnale les enveloppant de son anonyme protection, mère des voleurs, des hommes de l'ombre et de tous ceux qui depuis la nuit des temps avaient eu recours à ses services dans leurs activités illégales.

«Mets ta cagoule et reste sur tes gardes, les gars ne sont pas ceux de d'habitude, ils pourraient avoir envie de nous berner, dans ce cas tu sais ce qu'il nous restera à faire…» Dicta Mitch tandis que Kenneth se contentait de hocher la tête à présent masqué par l'étoffe.

Mitch prit alors la direction de l'arrière d'une grande bâtisse surnommé le Délirium Tremens en raison de l'ancienne fumerie d'opium à sombre réputation qu'il y avait auparavant à l'intérieur. L'endroit avait été détruit par les forces de la soi-disante lumière durant la dernière guerre car il était de connaissance commune que les mangemorts avaient pour habitude de venir se déstresser dans l'établissement.

De l'autre coté de la bâtisse se trouvait une porte entrouverte, de la lumière en sortait signe que les «livreurs» étaient déjà présents. Mitch n'hésita pas longtemps, brandit sa baguette devant lui et entra, succédé par Kenneth toujours à l'affut.

«Qui est là? Grogna un homme d'une voix rocailleuse.

C'est Phinéas, je viens pour la livraison. Répondit Mitch en donnant son nom de code tout en faisant signe à Kenneth de se cacher dans l'ombre d'un amas de tonneaux alignés à coté du mur du fond.

Ah oui c'est toi, le vieux Barjow m'avait bien dit avoir quelque chose pour toi. Ta commande est déjà préparée. Blake, Carl, Brunswick ramenez donc la commande de Phinéas.»

Aussitôt trois sorciers d'allures plutôt patibulaires, drapés dans de longues capes noires, arrivèrent de la salle adjacente avec un grand sac que le premier, qui semblait être le chef ouvrit, comme pour faire constater la marchandise à Mitch.

«Voilà et que de la meilleure qualité mais pour ça ce sera 1500 galions. Dit le premier homme.

Quoi?! Nous avions convenu 1000 galions avec Barjow, hors de question de renégocier la marchandise. Le prix est le prix. S'exclama Mitch avec force.

T'es pas au courant gamin? Les prix ont changé, maintenant tu paies la somme demandé et tu la boucles ou on vient la chercher nous même et c'est sous les doloris que tu vas jacter. Menaça l'un des compères avant de sortir sa baguette, rapidement imité par ses collègues.

Barjow est un vieux salaud mais il sait s'y prendre en affaire et menacer les clients n'est pas la meilleure façon de faire tourner les affaires, j'en conclu que vous tentez de vous faire une marge supplémentaire sur notre dos et c'est… hors de question, Sectum Sempra. Dit Mitch avant de sauter derrière un tas de matériel.

Trouvez le, bande d'abrutis. Laissez cet imbécile, il n'avait qu'à esquiver le sort.» Gueula le chef de la bande tandis que deux de ces acolytes se relevait de l'endroit où était allongé celui qui venait de subir le sort de Mitch et semblait souffrir mille morts. _Et ce n'était pas fini. _Pensa Kenneth.

Un des hommes était hors course, il n'en restait pas moins trois autres qui s'approchaient lentement vers l'endroit ou Mitch s'était réfugié. Sentant le moment opportun, Kenneth bondit de sa cachette et jeta plusieurs «scalprum», des sorts de magie noire coupant comme des rasoirs, il en toucha un au bras alors que les deux autres se jetèrent à terre afin d'éviter le maléfice dévastateur qui les avait pris par surprise.

Mitch ne perdit pas de temps et trancha la gorge du blessé qui avait eu la malchance de trébucher devant lui, avec une petite rapière qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Malheureusement le chef du groupe profita qu'il soit sorti de sa position pour le stupefixier et le projeter au fond de l'entrepôt où il s'écrasa contre un mur avant de glisser sur le sol.

_Et merde, voila qui compliquait sérieusement la situation. _Jura Kenneth qui s'était à nouveau planqué derrière une pile de cageots en serrant sa baguette dans son poignet.

«Sors de là petit con, je vais vous faire payer ce que vous avez fait. D'abord toi, ensuite je finirais ton ami. Et je vous garanti une souffrance inédite de toute votre putain de vie. Hurla le chef.

Parce que tu crois peut être que deux minables comme vous pouvez entraver mes plans? Vous allez mourir.» Cria Kenneth, piqué au vif, en sortant de sa cachette.

«Nox Totalis» Hurla t'il, faisant tomber les ténèbres sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Kenneth sentit alors ses entrailles le bruler dangereusement, l'instinct commençait à reprendre le dessus et il avait envi de détruire, de briser, de casser, de faire souffrir. Le tueur en lui s'était réveillé et l'issus du duel s'annonçait rouge sang.

Le sort de magie noir perpétuelle fixé autour de ses yeux qui lui avait demandé plusieurs mois de travail fonctionnait à merveille et lui permettait de distinguer parfaitement ses ennemis même dans la nuit la plus sombre.

Il s'approcha silencieusement du dernier larbin et lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec, le craquement avait dû alerter le chef de la bande qui semblait pris de panique et jetait des sorts dans tout les sens. Trop tard, son sort était maintenant scellé.

Kenneth lui envoya avec nonchalance un scalprum silencieux de sorte qu'il ne voit pas venir le sortilège.

Le maléfice grisâtre lui découpa le bras au dessus du coude et le projeta plusieurs mètres en avant alors que l'homme hurlait à la mort, aussi bien de douleur que de peur. La peur de l'ennemis invisible était une des plus puissantes qu'avait pu expérimenter Kenneth, ce sentiment d'impuissance prenait aux trippes et empêchait littéralement le cerveau de fonctionner normalement.

Le pauvre diable gesticulait dans tout les sens tout en hurlant des maléfices qui partaient dans tout les sens sauf sur Kenneth. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et commençait sans doute à perdre la tête.

Kenneth récidiva lui tranchant cette fois les deux jambes, il n'eut cette fois droit qu'à une sorte de glapissement tandis que l'homme tentait de ramper avec le seul membre qu'il lui restait dans ce qui n'était plus qu'une marre de sang.

La peur, la douleur et la folie le faisait se comporter comme un animal, le spectacle était pitoyable et la bataille, gagné. Ne voulant pas l'achever tout de suite Kenneth enleva le sort de nuit totale et alla réveiller Mitch qui, une fois ses esprits retrouvés fit une grimace de dégout devant le spectacle macabre, l'entrepôt aurait put être un abattoir que cela n'aurait choqué personne.Il sourit ensuite à son ami en le félicitant de son travail lorsqu'il vit que tout les belligérant étaient hors de nuire.

«Tu ne les achèves pas? Questionna t'il alors que le chef continuait de ramper millimètre par millimètre vers la sortie qui semblait à des kilomètres à la de la vitesse à laquelle il avançait, ça n'en était que plus pitoyable mais les deux amis s'étaient résolus depuis longtemps maintenant à ne plus éprouver de pitié dans ce genre de situation, ils n'en n'auraient pas eu à leur place.

Mmm j'ai une meilleure idée et puis…

Quoi? Interrogea à nouveau son ami en s'allumant une cigarette bien méritée.

Je ne pense pas honnêtement qu'ils aient agis seuls, ils sont bien trop minables et idiots. Je pencherais plutôt pour un réseau de contrebande qui met gravement en péril ton business et donc également mes intérêts.

Je suis sur que tu as une bonne proposition. Sourit Mitch en inspirant une longue taffe de fumée.

Faisons un exemple avec celui là. Répondit Kenneth en faisant léviter le chef jusqu'à un mur avant de le crucifier en de multiples endroits, ouvrant bien sa chemise afin que le résultat n'en soit que plus spectaculaire. Ca refroidira le reste de la bande pour quelques temps, en plus de ça c'est une bonne occasion pour essayer ma marque.

Ta marque?

Regarde.» Dit-il avant de lancer un sort de son invention. Aussitôt un long filet de vapeur brunâtre s'en échappa et alla se fixer sur le torse de l'homme qui hurla encore davantage. Mitch se pinça le nez, l'odeur de la chair brulée étant insupportable.

Une fois la fumée dissipée, ils purent admirer une superbe marque représentant un œil large comme le torse d'où s'échappait une unique larme de sang. Une inscription avait été gravée en dessous « Par le sang viendra la rédemption du genre humain, récita tranquillement Mitch, on a l'impression que tu fais parti d'une secte mais l'effet n'est pas mal. Ne serais-ce pas un plagiat de la lettre que nous avons reçu?» Kenneth lui répondit d'un regard noir.

«Et l'autre, on en fait quoi? Demanda Mitch en désignant l'homme qu'il avait touché d'un sectum sempra et qui demandait la pitié.

Peut être a-t-il des renseignements à nous confier en échange de sa vie. Qui est ton employeur? Répond avant que je te castre et que je te fasse bouffer tes organes génitaux. Menaça Kenneth.

Le… le Chardon de Sion. Bégaya le dernier survivant, bleui par la peur.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries? Tu connais? Demanda Kenneth à Mitch.

J'en ai entendu parler, il s'agit d'une secte néo païenne, on ne sait vraiment pas grand choses sur eux. Je pense que ceux là n'étaient qu'une équipe d'adeptes mineurs dont l'objectif est le financement de l'organisation par ce genre de trafics. C'est bien cela?

Oui…Oui. Répondit promptement l'homme qui perdait de plus en plus de sang.

Ce n'est pas terrible pour nous dans ce cas, il faudra vérifier de ne pas laisser de trace, si ces gens nous retrouvaient je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, OUBLIETTE. Lança Kenneth. Tu étais entrain de patrouiller dehors quant tu as entendu des cris, une fois à l'intérieur tu as trouvé tous tes amis morts et aucunes traces de leurs agresseurs, maintenant retourne chez tes maitres et racontes leurs ce qui c'est passé. Ordonna-t-il à l'homme qui transplana péniblement.

Humm, bonne idée. Maintenant filons avant que d'autres ne rappliquent. Tiens voilà ta part avec les remerciements de la maison pour ton travail salvateur. Dit Mitch en lançant une bourse bien remplie à Kenneth avant de rétrécir les paquets qui venaient de lui être livré et de les mettre dans sa poche.

De rien, tu sais très bien que c'est un plaisir pour moi de travailler avec toi, surtout quant ça paye rubis sur l'ongle.»Renchérit Kenneth en soupesant l'épaisse bourse d'un air satisfait. Jouer le mercenaire ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement mais il avait un besoin urgent d'argent et puis ça s'avérait parfois, sinon intéressant, distrayant.

Les deux amis enlevèrent leur cagoules et rentrèrent silencieusement et rapidement au château pour ne pas que leur absence soit remarqué, il ne fallait pas qu'on puisse faire le lien avec les assassinats de Pré-Au-Lard qui ne manqueraient pas de titrer les journaux du lendemain.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voila, enfin le nouveau chapitre désolé pour le si long laps de temps mais entre les coupures internet, les cours et mon autre fic ce n'est pas facile. Je ne sais toujours pas si je continuerais cette fic donc FAITES MOI SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ c'est très important pour moi s'il vous plait.

Je vous remercie de votre attention et je vous dis à bientôt.


End file.
